


Be Quick or Be Dead

by KickedByStrays



Series: Mcr one-shots [13]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Character Death, Chases, Crying, Death, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickedByStrays/pseuds/KickedByStrays
Summary: Gerard's vampire buddies are out to kill him and he tries to warn Frank about them but they end up running away together. I think the tags might spoil a lot.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Mcr one-shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738657
Kudos: 1





	Be Quick or Be Dead

"Just listen to me and go." Gerard looked at Frank with a panicked expression. Hoping his lover would stop being stubborn for a moment and just listen to him. Trying to push him towards the door.

"Well then explain to me what the fuck is going on. Why do I have to go?" Frank came to a sudden stop in the middle of the room. He wasn't about to leave without clarification as to why he had to in the first place. Stressing Gerard out even more. 

"Just listen to me." He said as he grabbed both sides of Frank's head. "Go, and don't come back for at least a few days. If they ask about me, I never happened, I don't exist. You were at a friend's house and know nothing about me whatsoever." He looked him right into his eyes, trying to make it clear to him how serious he was being. 

There was a silence and Frank sighed and closed his eyes. Putting his hands on Gerard's and letting his head down slightly. He wanted to know what was going on but Gerard seemed so worried he didn't have to guts to ask it again so instead he slowly shook his head. 

"Do you understand?" Frank said nothing in response because he honestly had no idea. He knew it was something serious but without an explanation, he refused to answer yes. 

"Do you understand?" Gerard asked again but louder, Frank shaking his head, looking up and blurting out a no. 

He let his hands drop and sighed again. "What is going on? And don't give me that 'just listen to me' bullshit." He said, somewhat mad Gerard wasn't telling him.

Gerard let out an angry huff and also dropped his hands, stressfully looking around before sighing and answering. "You already know too much. I can't tell you all of this, it's too risque. It's not that I don't trust you-"

"Bull, shit," Frank said sternly, getting closer to Gerard. "What is going on, tell me please." He said in the same tone. 

Gerard sighed yet again and pieced together a way to say it. Taking his time to explain it to Frank in a way where he'd hopefully listen and go without questions. 

"You know what I am right?" He asked, just to be sure, and like he expected Frank nodded. "We're not allowed to be in contact with the living other than killing." He hoped Frank would get what he was trying to say as he became more and more panicked with every second passing by. 

Frank had a look of horror on his face as the thing he feared became reality. 

"They're going to kill you," Gerard said at the same time as the voice in Frank's head and He immediately grabbed Gerard's hand and walked towards the door so they could get the hell out of there as fast as they could.

Gerard didn't move. "Only if they find out about you, if they see us together for even a second it's over. You go alone, you don't know me." He started shaking and tears started forming in his eyes, getting more panicked about whether Frank would go or not. 

Frank turned around to face a crying Gerard and it felt like he stopped breathing. There weren't many choices. Stay with Gerard and possibly die with him. Go alone and never see him again. Or if they were lucky, escape from Gerard's people and be together for the time they managed to stay away from danger. 

He grabbed onto Gerard's hand tighter and made his decision. "What are you doing just go, I'll be doomed to die in every situation this can end up in." Frank didn't let go. "Why would you choose this way out you dumb fuck?" Gerard desperately tried what he could to get Frank to go without him but he eventually realized he couldn't. 

He felt his heart sink and it felt like everything stopped for a moment. He realized he was either gonna lose everything, including his life, or make it out alive and possibly lose it all another day. He knew this day was coming from the moment he met Frank but he hadn't realized it had been this close all along. 

He accepted defeat and nodded, holding back more tears. Frank knew they didn't have much time but just in case everything went wrong he hugged Gerard tightly for what he feared might be the last time. 

Gerard had no hope. He put his hand on Frank's cheek as soon as he pulled away, gladly taking his time to study all of Frank's facial features one last time. "Gerard come on." Frank tried to hurry him but Gerard smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss Frank. Appreciating every part of it and remembering all the others that came before this one. 

Frank pulled away after it took him too long and they quickly hurried away from Frank's house. It was midnight, neither of them knew exactly how late it was because Frank had been woken up in the middle of the night by a very worried Gerard and in that moment he couldn't care less about how late it was. 

Gerard intentionally walked slowly, hoping it would all just be over as soon as possible. Frank hurried him the entire time as he looked around the dark and cold forest for any dangers. 

There were sounds everywhere. Animals, the wind, the rustling of the trees, Gerard's heavy breathing, and their own footsteps. With everything he heard he got more and more worries. 

There were sudden voices, sudden yelling from behind and Gerard recognized them. Now he was in the moment where they got caught he couldn't do it. He couldn't let Frank die. No, he was going to fight for him. 

He grabbed his arm and ran as fast as possible. He blamed himself for bringing Frank into this mess as the footsteps from behind seemed to come closer and closer. Gerard pushed him forward when he could almost feel someone right behind him. And he was right.

As soon as he pushed Frank away from him and the potential danger he tumbled forward with someone on his back keeping him down. He screamed as he tried to look up to see if Frank was still running but his face got pushed further down into the dirt and leaves every time he tried to look up. He moved around trying to get loose but had found it was no use and gave up. 

He heard a loud scream and started shivering. He knew they got him. It seemed the closer he came to losing Frank the more he dreaded it actually happening. 

The screams became quieter but seemed to come closer and he got grabbed by his hair and forced to look up at Frank. They were struggling to hold onto him, he was kicking around and crying. Both of them knew what was going to happen, and Gerard knew they would kill Frank first just so he had to watch him die. 

Frank got pushed to the ground just like Gerard and one of them that was holding his before pushed his knee into his back as he looked from Frank to Gerard with a smirk. "You got no one but yourself to blame Way." He said with a cheery tone and a smile as he yanked up Frank's upper body by his hair, not looking away from Gerard so he could make sure he was seeing every moment of it.

He let out a laugh as he lifted Frank to his feet and threw him onto the other next to him who held onto his arms from behind. Before Gerard could even comprehend what has happening Frank was crying out in pain.

They didn't waste any time on teasing Gerard more and they had sunk their teeth right into Frank's neck. They weren't sucking out his blood, they were taking a bite out of him. They weren't gonna take advantage of the situation and use him as food. They were going to make it as painful as possible for Gerard to watch

They ripped their mouth away from Frank's neck as his shirt slowly became filled with the blood pouring out from his neck as he let out cries and screams. They turned to Gerard who was holding back everything as he watched Frank suffer and spat out the piece of skin towards him. His mouth and chin were covered in blood. 

They laughed again as they went back to Frank's neck and bit him again. Harder. Deeper. Sinking their teeth down into the wound as far as they could, ripping away from it again, spitting the piece of flesh out onto their hand, and walking towards Gerard. They knelt down in front of him and the grin on their face got bigger and bigger. 

They forcefully opened Gerard's mouth and shoved in the piece of Frank's neck as he began to spat out blood and choke on it in the background. 

Gerard finally gave in and was ready for them to kill him off but instead of doing that they stood up and walked right past him. Frank fell onto the ground as he desperately gasped for air, and they got off of Gerard and walked away from them together with the others. 

Once Gerard found they were far away enough he spat out the piece of Frank onto the floor and crawled to him, he couldn't get himself to walk. 

He got close enough to grab his hand and he tried to pull him closer to him. He couldn't. He sat up and pulled Frank into his lap. He was still choking and throwing up blood and he grabbed onto Gerard's arm, digging his nails down into his skin as hard as he could. Neither of them had ever thought or hoped the last thing Frank would do to Gerard was hurt him.

Gerard wiped away his tears and put his hand on his cheek just like before. "I love you." He thought of everything he could do and say. It were Frank's last moments after all. He looked Frank into his eyes as he started to slip away. The choking got softer and he stopped twitching. 

Gerard leaned in. Kissed him. And cried. If Frank really loved him he wanted to give him the most moments alive that he wanted. To end it all with a kiss. 

He didn't pull away until he was sure he was dead. He looked down at his dead lover in his arms and broke down. He was gone. He could have seen this coming. He should have run away with him the moment they fell in love. Somewhere where they couldn't have been found and lived a happy life. 

He regretted everything he had ever done and spent the rest of the time in the light of the moon looking down at Frank, cleaning the blood off his face, and crying. 

When the sun started to light up everything and he could no longer hide he sat up in a spot against a tree in the sun, Frank in his lap, and his skin exposed to the light radiating from the sun.

It soon started to burn his skin and he groaned and cried in pain as it did so. Letting it all happen. He had Frank in his arms and nothing to worry about. Everything he had was gone. He didn't have to take care of anything, make sure he didn't get hurt. It was a calming way to go.

When he eventually slipped away he barely even noticed. It felt like falling asleep. He was trying to but couldn't and eventually just let it go the way it would, closing his eyes and leaving his mind blank and free of worry. 

He was at peace with the person he loved in a spot they had probably been before. And it was where they stayed. Their skeletal remains remained together even after the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests, anything but incest is welcome


End file.
